


Said Out Loud

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andros isn't drunk. Really. Zhane is still entertained, though. Written for the "drunken confession of love" prompt for the schmoop bingo challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Five hundred words seems a lot longer when it's all dialogue. This one is written for the "drunken confession of love" prompt for the schmoop bingo challenge on LJ. (I've signed up for a worrying number of bingo challenges this week.) This is technically Andros/Ashley/Zhane, but Ashley doesn't ever make an appearance.

"Hey, Zhane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Karone knows I love her?"

"What?"

"She's my sister. She should know I love her."

"Have you told her?"

"Yeah."

"You've actually said the words out loud to her?"

"Yeah. Do you think I should go tell her again?"

"I'd wait until morning."

"Why?"

"She'll probably appreciate it more if you're sober when you say it."

"I_ am_ sober."

"You are not."

"I... am too."

"Your head is in my lap."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. But since when are you this cuddly?"

"Since now. You're comfortable."

"I try."

"I know... Zhane?"

"Andros."

"No, you're Zhane."

"Thank you for clearing that up."

"I had a question."

"What was it?"

"I can't remember."

"You're not usually this forgetful."

"I'm... not usually this tired."

"I think "tired" is the wrong word."

"But I am tired."

"You could go to bed, you know. Ash is already asleep."

"Zhane? I remembered my question."

"What was your question, Andros?"

"It was about Ashley."

"What about her?"

"Do you think she really wants to marry us?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"Well, she seemed pretty enthusiastic about the idea when she was kissing you earlier."

"That's true..."

"And when she was kissing me earlier."

"I have another question."

"Okay, Andros."

"Do you think Ashley knows I love her?"

"I think she might suspect something."

"Zhane?"

"Yes, Andros?"

"You shouldn't laugh at me."

"I shouldn't. I should record this, though."

"I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to move my head."

"You make a compelling argument."

"I do."

"You do."

"Zhane?"

"Yes, Andros?"

"Do I say it to Ashley more than you?"

"Do you say what to Ashley more than me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"That was my question."

"I know."

"So I do?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Zhane."

"Why?"

"I love you. I should tell you."

"You do tell me."

"But not as much as I tell Ashley. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Zhane?"

"Do you have another question?"

"No. But I love you a lot."

"I know you do. And I love you too."

"Do you remember the time we went to that bar on Eltar?"

"We went to a lot of bars on Eltar, Andros."

"And a lot of bars not on Eltar."

"That too. You didn't used to get drunk so easily."

"I'm not drunk."

"Right. I forgot."

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little drunk."

"Just a little. Which time on Eltar did you have in mind?"

"The time the guy insulted you."

"You're going to have to be more specific, Andros."

"He threw a chair at you."

"You mean the time you nearly got thrown in jail for defending my honor?"

"Yeah. That time."

"I remember."

"I wanted to kiss you then."

"Andros, you _did_ kiss me then."

"No. You kissed me first."

"There was still kissing."

"I was thinking about it the whole night."

"About kissing me?"

"Yeah."

"It's because I'm irresistable."

"I know. And because I'd fallen in love with you."

"Even then?"

"You sound surprised. Zhane..."

"I loved you too."

"You did?"

"I've always loved you."

"Me too... Zhane?"

"Yes, Andros?"

"I have one more question."

"Okay."

"Are you going to tell everybody about this?"

"Yes."

"Are they all going to tease me?"

"It's likely."

"How likely?"

"Very."

"Oh."

"Andros?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you all out of questions now?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

"You should go to bed."

"I know."


End file.
